X&Y
by freiheitfuehlen
Summary: Mark is still anxious, and now he has a patient who has a crush on Addison who is constantly being interrogated by Derek who is highly suspicious of Addison and Mark who is trying to not have sex with anyone. And it's a constant merrygoround.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, we don´t own Grey´s or its characters. We just burrowed them to play a little, except for Jordan. He´s ours and ours alone. Muahaha.

**Author´s Note: **This story is co-written by **GrantingTroyTurner **who originally came up with the idea, big thanks to her. This is also my very first non-Addek fic, so keep that in mind. It´s a Maddison story, though other pairings and friendships will occur, mainly Addison/Callie. It´s set during the 60 days bet and will deal with that, too.

The story´s title is Coldplay´s X&Y.

Now read and leave a review.

**Chapter One**

Day 46...Day 46 and he was still alive, and he still hadn't caved into the temptations that he craved so. 46 days of keeping himself busy with other activities, more surgeries, he worked out at least twice a day whenever he had time. Having quiet, thinking time was not an option for Mark Sloan. On-Call rooms a big no-no, they must have well been re-named a romp room.

"You seem tense"

Mark slightly jumped at the voice and turned his head to see Derek looking at him. He had been staring at the metal doors of the elevator for so long he must have gotten lost in his head.

"No" said Mark shaking his head. "Loose as a canon, no tenseness here. There's no reason to be tense…really"

Derek raised an eyebrow as Mark turned his head back to the elevator doors and then turned back to him as quickly.

"Why did someone say something?" asked Mark suspiciously.

"Should something be said?" asked Derek acknowledging that the elevator arrived at the lobby floor.

"No…" said Mark trailing off and willing himself to get a grip.

_Two more weeks…two more weeks...two more weeks_

Derek and Mark entered the now empty elevator as the nurses and doctors on-call from the previous night filed out ready to get a good morning's rest. Derek pushed the button to the surgical floor and then pulled out his blackberry. Mark leaned against the back wall, and watched as Addison Montgomery slid in between the doors before they closed. Derek took notice and muttered a good morning.

"Two weeks" mouthed Mark.

"Shut up" mouthed Addison cocking her head towards Derek who was actually watching this little exchange.

"Alright what's up with you two?" he asked tersely. "Are you two dating?"

"Pshh no!" said Addison laughing nervously as Mark shook his head a little too much for Derek's liking.

"Cause I wouldn't mind…well no that's not true I would, but…"

Addison gaped at her ex-husband. "What do you care? You're in a perfect happy existence with Meredith. Does the rest of the world not get to do so?"

"You get to have a perfect happy existence Addison" said Derek and then he looked at Mark. "Just not with him"

"I'm taking the stairs" said Mark stuffing his hands into his pockets as the doors once again slid open at the next level.

"Okay that was so uncalled for" sighed Addison distancing herself further from Derek.

"So you two _are_ dating" concluded Derek at Addison reaction. When was the last time she had been open to defending Mark.

Finally they were at the surgical floor.

"Yes Derek if that's the only think that'll get your attention towards me then we're dating" said Addison sarcastic as she exited the elevator. Derek stood there confused, he would get to the bottom of this.

+8+8+8+8+

"Mer don't even think about it" warned Cristina as she clipped her pager to the waistband of her scrubs.

"Oh come on Cristina" insisted Meredith as she leaned against her locker. "It's just dinner"

"No it's not just dinner" said Cristina. "It's an engagement dinner where people will ask utterly annoying questions, where the focus will be on Burke and me"

"I thought you liked being the center of attention"

"Yeah _me_" confirmed Cristina. "Not me and my…"

Meredith raised her eyebrows in anticipation and then frowned when Cristina cut off her sentence. "Darn almost got you to say it"

"Say what?" asked Izzie as she walked over to her locker.

"Cristina won't say the F word"

"So old enough to do the act but not say the word huh?" teased Alex as he slammed his locker shut.

"Shove it Evil Spawn" said Cristina rolling her eyes and then turning her attention back to Meredith. "It's not like I'm afraid to say it. Cristina Yang is not afraid…"

"Oh no is that third person thing catching on again?" asked George as he arrived at his locket. "Because George finds that very annoying"

"Um okay see my conversation with Meredith was not an invite to an open forum" said Cristina looking at the other interns.

Izzie smirked. "Well Cristina if you need any marriage tips you can ask George here. He should know all about the _right choices_"

"Iz don't start" groaned Alex.

George scoffed and shook his head. "No it's okay" He looked to Izzie. "Some people have to spread their negative energy on to other people. But not to me. Callie and I are doing just fine, in fact we're looking for an apartment together"

"That's good to hear George" said Meredith.

"Look we better get to Bailey before she has us do scut work all day" said Alex hopping over the bench past the others.

The Interns then filed out as George glared at Izzie. She watched her friends go and then pressed her head to her locker in annoyance.

+8+8+8+8+

"You're fidgety" noted Callie as she arrived at the nurse's station. She looked at her friend with curiosity. "You're not that fidgety unless you're horny"

"Callie!" cried Addison embarrassingly as she ignored the stares from the nurses.

Callie let off a small laugh. "No for real, for the past couple of weeks you've been out of whack"

"Oh please" scoffed Addison. "First Derek and now you"

"You haven't been getting any have you?" asked Callie.

Addison pursed her lips. "Has married life made you more intuitive, Cal?"

"I just know you better now Montgomery" said Callie tapping the desk. "Shepard's coming"

Addison groaned slightly and picked up her chart ready to leave when Derek stepped in her way.

"Uh excuse I have patients to see and Interns to teach"

"He cheated on you" said Derek simply.

"Derek please stop" moaned Addison.

"He cheated on you, it was a rebound relationship" continued Derek. "He's a jerk, trust me I know"

"Yeah I know another jerk too" said Addison bringing her chart to her chest. "I think you've seen him. Tall, dark unruly hair, blue eyes, has a thing for younger women. Goodbye Derek"

She then walked past him. Derek looked to Callie. "Maybe you can talk sense into her"

Callie held up her hands and then ran off after the red-hair.

"Hold up!" called Callie. She stopped Addison in her tracks. "You're dating Sloan?"

Addison bit her lower lip wondering whether or not she should tell Callie about the bet. She was sure Callie wouldn't tell anyone…well besides George. She sighed before beckoning Callie to the supply closet.

"See okay this might not look so good when we come out" joked Callie.

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential" said Addison seriously. "You cannot tell anyone not even George"

"Sounds serious" said Callie the smile disappearing from her face.

"Don't worry it's not in a sense" said Addison. Callie beckoned her with her hand. "Ok so Mark and I had a bit of a talk the night that Meredith was revived. And lately I've been missing Mark, and even Derek. Well I made a pact with Mark, that if he can go 60 days without sex I would give us a chance. The other thing is that it applies to me too"

Addison stopped and waited for Callie's reaction. The Resident immediately busted out laughing.

"Oh thanks for the support" said Addison rolling her eyes.

"I..I'm..sorry" gasped Callie in between fits of laughter. She took a deep breath.

"Now you're all flushed"

"It's just hilarious thinking about Sloan going celibate for 60 days" said Callie. "And you too, your both whorish"

"I am not" defended Addison smacking Callie in the arm. Just then Callie's pager went off.

"Alright we're finishing this later…lunch" said Callie exiting the storage closet.

The door barely closed before Addison was pushed back by Mark Sloan.

"Um I don't think this is a good idea" said Addison backing up.

"46 days of no sex" started Mark. "46 days…I think I should get at least one makeout session, one…"

Addison laughed. "Oh you are so close to croaking Sloan, better cancel whatever reservations you made now"

She looked at her watch. "We need to go"

"Right" said Mark opening the door. As he left Addison let out a huge breath.

"Get yourself together" she muttered.

+8+8+8+8+

A short time later

"Karev, Stevens, Grey" greeted Addison as she walked into the new patient's room closely followed by Mark who stood on the opposite side of the bed. Meredith stood near him while Izzie and Alex stood by Addison. "Who would like to present?"

"Patient is Jordan Johnson, nine year old, African-American male" started Alex observing the small child who was nervously looking at all the doctors in the room. "Diagnosed with Pseudohermaphroditism a form of ambiguous genitalia"

"Grey?" said Addison indicating that Meredith should continue.

"Patient is currently taking hormone therapy medication, has been under the care of a physician who suggested that reconstructive surgery should be the next step" said Meredith placing her hands behind her back.

"Okay Miss Johnson I have all of Jordan's history from Dr. Caulfield" said Addison tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "We've done the complete checkup…"

"And the insurance would cover it right?" asked the fair-haired woman looking to Addison.

"Miss Johnson I'm Dr. Sloan the plastic surgeon on this case" greeted Mark as he extended his hand to shake the mother's hand.

She smiled and shook it.

"Don't worry about a thing" said Mark. "I'm actually taking this case pro-bono"

"Oh wow thank you, I mean it is certainly a load off" said Miss Johnson looking to her son. "These past nine years we've been in and out of hospitals, therapists, and with the hormonal replacement therapy"

Mark nodded and smirked. "I understand"

He grabbed a pair of latex gloves while walking to the front of the bed.

"Okay Jordan I just need to do an examination, and plot out the surgery" said Mark grabbing a stool. "We scheduled it for tomorrow morning. Do you have any questions?"

Jordan looked at Mark and shook his head. Mark noticed how quiet the boy had been since they entered. Being exposed was probably not going to be his most favorite thing.

"Does everyone have to be in here?" asked Miss Johnson. "It's a little crowded. I mean I was informed that Seattle Grace was a teaching hospital, it's just that…"

"Well if Jordan doesn't feel comfortable with a room full of people there's doesn't have to be a room full of people" said Mark.

"It's okay" said Addison looking at Jordan. "I have a couple other patients to check on and a surgery, but I'll be back later today"

Jordan nodded and Mark swore he could see the boy trying not to blush. He looked back to Addison who was already ushering her interns out of the room. Once they exited Jordan turned to his mother.

"Mom can you go too?" he asked. "I'm thirsty anyway"

"Jordan are you sure?" asked Miss Johnson.

"Please…"

"Okay then" said Miss Johnson sighing and then squeezing her son's hand. She turned to Mark. "Take care of him"

"As if he were my own" swore Mark. Miss Johnson nodded and then left the room. "Okay Jordan just relax and ask any questions you may have?"

Jordan nodded as Mark lifted up the sheet and then handed Meredith Jordan's chart.

"Is Dr. Montgomery single?" asked Jordan suddenly.

**Tbc...**

**So how did you like it? Tell us, please. More to come soon(other than Numb), we already have written some more chapters, so review and we´ll update sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have never in my life updated that fast (Thank Migdalia for that) , I hope you appreciate it and will keep on reviewing the way you did. It will do wonders for our motivation, I swear. That said, Migdalia and I were VERY happy and excited about all the great reviews. Thank you so much.**

**X&Y Chapter Two**

"What?" Mark wasn't sure if he had heard him right. He looked at the boy in confusion. Jordan had lifted the sheets up to his chin in the meantime, looking at Mark sheepishly. Meredith had to bite down on her lower lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Jordan blushed and spoke softly, "Dr. Montgomery, does she have a boyfriend?" After he´d said the last words he´d put the sheets over his head to hide his embarrassment.

Mark's facial expression softened when he pulled the sheets off of Jordan´s face and smiled at him, "you have a thing for the redhead doctor?"

Jordan´s eyes shifted from Mark to Meredith and back. He nodded lightly. Seeing as both Mark and Meredith smiled at him in return, he added, "she's so beautiful."

Mark lay one of his hands on top of the boy's head and caressed it softly.

"She is, isn't she?!"

Jordan nodded again and a smile spread across his face. It was one of those infectious smiles that filled all people in the room with contentment and happiness.

Mark patted the boy's head once more and smirked as he got up to leave.

"Grey, you stay here and look after Jordan while I check on another patient. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Okay?"

"Yes, Dr. Sloan," Meredith replied still smiling. She sat down on the side of Jordan's bed and asked once again, "so, Dr. Montgomery, huh?"

Mark was about to exit the room when he heard the boy's response. It made him stop in his tracks and turn around to look at Jordan.

"Yes," he said excitedly and added confidently, "I'm gonna marry her someday."

Mark looked at the little boy once more, shaking his head, before he stepped over the threshold and walked down the corridor.

He'd have to teach him one thing or two about women when he came back to check on him. But mostly that women like Addison had lines of men pinning after them and to get them one had to fight like hell. It was all about strategy and dedication. Discipline even. Forty-six days.

+8+8+8+8+

Addison was tapping the finger tips of her right hand against the nurses' desk when she felt the presence of someone else next to her. She averted her eyes from the post -op notes she was currently reading through and looked at the person standing at her right side, smirking.

"What's so funny, Callie?" Addison asked in confusion.

Callie smiled at her friend and shook her head. "Nothing. Everything's fine. Why shouldn't it be?"

Addison raised one eyebrow and said, "Sure, it is. Spill!"

Callie looked up and down the corridor, looking out for nurses whose ears magically doubled their size whenever gossip was floating around the hospital.

"Someone's taking it harder than expected," Callie paused for a moment, looking at a confused Addison, "wait, scratch that. Someone's taking it as hard as I expected."

"What?"

"Mark," Callie said flatly as if was painfully obvious.

"So?" Addison asked curiously, a small smile on her face.

"A couple of minutes ago, I saw him pacing a corridor up in peds, mumbling something to himself. Repeatedly. Unfortunately I couldn't hear what exactly he was telling himself, but he was not talking to someone on the phone or someone in person. He'd have crept me out, if I hadn't known about the bet. He's suffering," Callie smiled brightly, "and I can´t help but smile at that. It´s like that Lily Allen song."

"You're evil," Addison said, smiling herself.

"Says Satan."

Both of them started laughing when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Startled and coughing they both turned around to look at the person who was now staring at them in bewilderment. A confused Derek. He looked from Addison to Callie and back to Addison.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Why shouldn't it be?" Addison echoed Callie´s earlier words, biting down on her lower lip to keep from laughing. She wouldn't tell him, even if he danced on one foot singing My Heart will go on.

"Of course. Come on, tell me, I could need a laugh," he pleaded, flashing the two women his famous McDreamy smile.

"No," she turned him down flatly,"What you need to do is go and teach interns." She paused shortly and added,"they say that's what you do best."

Addison took her chart and started to walk down the floor, leaving a stunned Derek behind.

"Ouch." Callie looked at Derek with as much pity as she could muster before leaving away herself.

+8+8+8+8+

"I need this back ASAP," Christina told the guy from the lab who was shooting annoyed glares her way in return.

"Hey," Meredith greeted her friend, smiling.

"Why are you smiling like someone gave you a brand new Barbie doll for your eleventh birthday? What's happened to dark and twisty?"

A very confused Christina eyed Meredith from head till toe.

"Flown out the window with all my mother's expectations for me," Meredith joked.

"Aren't you working with Satan and Sloan today?"

"Exactly."

"Then why are you so bright and shiny?"

"You know, there's this little patient, Jordan. He is such a cute boy. Somewhat cocky, but not in that overly annoying way. Just adorable..."

"You sound like Izzie. Are you high?"

"Maybe. Okay, best part, he´s got a thing for Addison. As in a crush on Satan. He asked if she had a boyfriend and told me he'll marry her someday," Meredith finished, putting the blood samples down on the counter.

"So?" Christina shrugged, "she is hot after all."

"Christina," Meredith eyed her friend, "you're engaged, remember?" So she did have to admit that Addison was indeed a looker, very much.

"Whatever."

Christina was about to walk away when Meredith called after her once more. Hesitantly she turned around.

"Guess who he asked?" Meredith smirked and Christina shrugged her shoulders once again.

"McSteamy."

That's when a bright smile appeared on Christina's face, "boy, I better call the cops, he's going to kill him."

"Exactly."

"Reserve the front row seats and I´ll bring the snacks."

Both of them started laughing and parted ways.

+8+8+8+8+

Just when Meredith turned around, still laughing, she bumped into Derek.

"Oh, sorry," they both apologized at the same time.

"Hey, what were you laughing about?" Derek asked her.

"What?"

"I saw you laughing about something with Christina, what was that about?"

"Oh that. Nothing. Just a patient up in pediactrics," she explained shortly before adding, "hey, I gotta go. Dr. Sloan's waiting for the test results."

Before he could respond, she was already a couple of feet away, out of hearing distance. So he muttered to himself,

"First my ex-wife and now my girlfriend. What the hell is going on?"

Shaking his head, he stalked off.

+8+8+8+8+

Addison was on her way down to the cafeteria to meet Callie for lunch when the elevator doors opened and revealed none other than Mark.

"Hey."

"Hey." Mark stepped into the elevator and leaned his back on the wall next to her. He sighed, "so, where are you going?"

She looked him in the eyes and smiled lightly, "cafeteria."

"Lunch?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation casual and hoping the elevator wouldn't get stuck. Any other day or time it was the one thing he'd hope for the most whenever he was alone in an elevator with her, but right now it was pure torture. She smelled like apricot, her conditioner and expensive perfume, the one she had used for years. She wore that one black skirt with the slit up its right side and the red silk blouse that made her hair and eyes look even brighter than normal. She leaned the side of her head against the back wall and looked up at him expectantly. Right now he wanted nothing more than to take her kiss her and ravish her. But he wouldn't. No, he wouldn't risk the prospect of being with her for longer than that moment in the elevator. He reminded himself. Strategy, dedication and discipline.

"Yes, with Callie," she said quietly.

He was wondering if it was as hard for her as it was for him. After all the woman he had made the deal with was Addison. Addison loved sex just as much as he did and even though she´d rather bite off her tongue than admit it, she especially loved sex with him. She wasn´t as neurotic about it, but he guessed it wasn´t easy for her, too.

"What?" He asked. He'd been lost in thought. Her perfect strawberry lips.

"I asked if you want to come have lunch with us? I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind." In her mind she added, "in fact I think she'd be thrilled."

"Eh, yes, I just need to check on Jordan before I can come down."

"Okay." She smiled at him again and that's when the doors of the elevator opened again and outside was the one person both of them least needed to see in that moment, their moment… Derek.

He looked between the two of them before stepping inside the elevator. All three of them were silent for the remaining moments of their elevator ride together. It was awkward to say the least. Addison was tapping her fingers against the wall and looked first at Mark and then at Derek before raising her eyebrow and looking back at Mark again. At that Mark only shrugged his shoulders and stared straight ahead. Derek witnessed the interaction and broke the silence, "What is going on? And I swear if you answer that question with..." He was interrupted by the beeping of the elevator. The doors opened and Addison stepped out while muttering, "nothing."

The doors closed and Derek groaned in frustration.

**_And when you cry, it makes me smile. Yeah, it makes me smile..._Oh, I love that song so much! As you see, being nice to Derek isn´t what we have planned for our story, not so far, at least. We just borrowed canon!Derek who is whiney and bitchy. You don´t like him? Tell Shonda.**

**Now, push the button and leave us a review. They make us REALLY happy and we´ll update faster if we are happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I won´t say much this time, except for thank you so much for all the great reviews. Just like the rest of all the amazing writers, we really need the feedback to lose some of our own insecurities. So, thank you. Credit for this chapter goes to the fabulous **Migdalia**.

Now read and review!

**X&Y Chapter 3**

Mark was sure glad to be off the elevator and decided to take the stairs for the rest of the elevator since Derek seemed to live in the elevator. He stepped off onto the pediatric floor and made his way towards Jordan's room to check up on the boy. He could barely bring himself to look into the rooms of the other patients. Seeing sick children was not something that he looked forward to. How did Addison deal with it on a daily basis? She was strong, another reason why he loved her.

He stopped at Jordan's room to see that the nine year old was staring absently to the side. He felt bad for the boy, when he first had the meeting and appointment with Jordan and his mother he had seemed sad and embarrassed. And that was totally expected.

"Hello Jordan" greeted Mark wondering where Meredith was. "Where's your mother?"

Jordan looked over to Mark. "She went to work, she'll be back in a couple hours"

Mark nodded and looked over Jordan's vitals which were okay as expected. Mark noted those down and then sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to make me look normal?" asked Jordan sheepishly.

Mark smiled. "I'm going to make you look perfect, like I've assured you"

"I know it's just that well…it's embarrassing with Dr. Montgomery there and everything"

"Yes I understand kiddo" said Mark patting Jordan's knee. "She has a tendency to make men weak in their knees"

"She's been really helpful" sighed Jordan sitting up more. "She said that I was cute and that I shouldn't be embarrassed"

"Dr. Montgomery is the smartest doctor you'll know" agreed Mark. "You can trust what she says"

Mark checked his watch, he should get down to the cafeteria if he wanted to have lunch with Addison and Callie.

"Ok then I'll stop by before I leave today" finished Mark as he stood up.

"What do you do to get a girl's attention?"

Mark laughed and turned to face Jordan. The boy was far too young to know about his adult tactics.

"Well let's see" said Mark thoughtfully. "I had a big crush on this one girl in Jr. high, she had big brown hair, and honey eyes. She was the prettiest girl in school and well I wanted to ask her to the school dance. Everyone else was asking with flowers, or these cheesy pick up lines. But I wanted to do something different so I drew her a picture"

"A picture of her?"

Mark nodded. "She loved it and settled on going with me" He decided to leave the part out when his date cancelled on him at the last moment.

"Well I can draw pretty good" said Jordan trailing off.

"Tell you what" said Mark. "I'll find some supplies for you and drop them off later, plus I'll give you a few tips"

At that Jordan smiled widely and Mark felt fulfilled at that.

"Thanks Dr. Sloan"

+8+8+8+8+

"McSteamy two o'clock" reported Callie as she spotted the plastic surgeon in the lunch line.

Addison looked up from his Cosmo and followed Callie's train of sight. Mark was squeezing various oranges and finally placed one on his tray. He then turned and they locked eyes. Callie averted her eyes to Addison's and watched as the red-head promptly turned back towards Callie before jumping slightly.

"You are so rooting for him" said Callie. "Tsk tsk"

Addison opened her mouth slightly. "I…I…well I don't know…I mean I'm not rooting for him to fail"

She huffed and then closed her mouth slightly pouting. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Callie shrugged. "I only have the knowledge of rumors, guilt, and despite my words he's great in bed"

Addison nodded in agreement before Mark plopped his tray down between the two friends.

"How's Jordan?" asked Addison.

"He's good" said Mark. "Taking this surgery better than expected"

"He's eager" noted Addison.

"I've been noticing people being eager lately, it's like all around" said Callie nodding.

Addison slightly kicked Callie in the shin having the resident hiss in pain.

"You okay?" asked Mark looking under the table to see Callie rubbing her leg.

Callie nodded. "Leg cramp"

+8+8+8+8+

Across the cafeteria Meredith, Derek, and Cristina were having lunch. Derek was looking at Addison's table with interest while Meredith was once again trying to convince Cristina to have an engagement dinner.

"I'm about to put you out of your misery Grey" warned Cristina.

"Been there, done that" said Meredith rolling her eyes. "We'll keep it small, it can even be another double dinner date, except this time you'll be sitting at the table eating real food and not Captain Crunch"

"If I say I'll think about it would it get you to shut up?" asked Cristina lifting her sandwich.

"For a limited time only" said Meredith nodding.

Cristina looked over at Derek who was being quiet. She looked at Meredith.

"It looks like your McDreamy is McDaydreaming" said Cristina.

"Try McJealous" said Meredith annoyed.

Derek turned to his girlfriend upon hearing 'Jealous'. "And who would I be jealous of?"

Meredith cleared her throat and pointed to Addison's table who erupted in laughter over some story Mark was telling.

"No way Meredith" said Derek turning back around to his seat and pulling out his blackberry. "I'm just curious that's all. I mean isn't it weird to you that Addison and Mark are dating after she was barely speaking to him the past few weeks"

Cristina rolled her eyes. It wasn't _that _weird considering that Addison committed adultery with Mark. Meredith just shrugged and picked up her chocolate pudding.

"And who said they were dating anyway?" asked Meredith turning her head back to Derek.

"Well I asked them earlier today and they didn't say anything" said Derek. "They've been avoiding me, acting weird with each other…having lunch dates" He flicked his hand towards their table.

"With a third party?" asked Cristina.

"I mean what is she thinking?" asked Derek. "We were doing fine with the whole civil thing, and you know with Mark treating you guys like slaves instead of doctors we took that to the chief. He's bad news"

He looked to the two interns who were staring at him annoyed.

"What?!" he asked.

Meredith and Cristina locked eyes before picking up their trays simultaneously and leaving Derek who raised his arms. "What?"

+8+8+8+8+

Mark found this situation funny, sitting between his one-night stand and his ex-girlfriend and it didn't feel as awkward as he thought. Well accept that his sexual frustration was on hyper drive, and if it was even possible Addison looked hotter than ever…Torres was also quite sexy. From what he could recall she was right up there with Addison in the bedroom and a great kisser. And now he found himself staring at her supple lips.

Addison was back to reading her Cosmo, while Callie dug in the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a tin of strawberry lip gloss. Mark watched with almost an open mouth unbeknownst to him Addison was peeking up from the top of her glasses. A playful smirk played upon her lips as she moved her eyes to her friend who was applying the lip gloss slowly on her lips with her ring finger. The red-headed attendant cleared her throat bringing Mark and Callie to look at her.

"Hey Cal I was wondering if I ever showed you what I could do with a banana" said Addison innocent as she picked up the banana from her tray and began to peel it.

Mark's leg was bouncing up and down with anxiousness as his eyes widened. As Addison began to slip the banana in her mouth Mark jumped up his chair scraping against the linoleum floor a bit loudly.

"Uh I…I've got a page" lied Mark as he stumbled back. "See you later" He walked out of the cafeteria in top speed. He barely left when the two female doctors exploded in laughter.

"You have definitely become Satan's apprentice" joked Addison as she turned red with laughter.

Callie took a breath while slowing down herself. "I swear I thought he was going to jump someone's bones here in the cafeteria"

Suddenly Callie's pager went off and she groaned. "I guess someone realized I was actually relaxing"

Addison smiled and gathered her things as did Callie.

"Five bucks says Sloan doesn't last another week" said Callie.

"No deal" said Addison smirking.

"Oh my God" said Callie shocked. "You're really rooting for him"

Addison said nothing.

**You liked it? Leave us some love, please. Next chapter we´ll see Mark struggle even more and it´s getting hot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wir lieben euch!!!!! Thanks so much for the great feedback, guys. We´ll see Mark struggle more in this chapter. I won´t lie, it´s hard for him, but he´s determined to make it.**

**Here´s something that´s only concerning me, I am Not from the US/Canada and I won´t be able to watch the new episode before Friday afternoon my time(6hrs ahead of NYC), so, please, don´t comment on anything that´s happening on tonight´s GA episode in your reviews. Thanks.**

**Chapter Four**

Mark balanced a cup of coffee, a pair of pencils and crayons on a thin sketch book. So far he was holding up quite well, only a bit of coffee spilled on his way up the stairs. Usually he would have taken the elevator, but in order to avoid nosey people and boy, were there a lot in Seattle, he took the stairs, even though he knew it could cost him parts of his bone dry cappuccino. His pride was at stake, he could survive the loss of caffeine fix.

He made his way over to the locker room door and pushed it open with his right shoulder trying to not let something slip and fall to the ground.

Inside, he walked over to his locker, head down when he heard her voice.

"Hey, Mark, what took you so long," she asked huskily, "we've been waiting."

As he looked up, everything he had been holding just moments ago, fell to the ground. His throat dry and his voice weak, he was only able to choke out her name, "Addison."

Right there in the locker room were Addison, Callie, Izzie, Christina and Meredith and they were all only dressed in underwear. Black lacy, red silky or innocently white panties. They were looking at him, biting down on their lower lips and pressing their hands either against the locker or into their waists.

Addison was now walking towards him, hips swaying with every step. He couldn't avert his eyes from her body, looking it up and down. When she was close enough to touch her, his hands made contact with her soft skin, but she shoved them away and held his wrists tightly at either side of his body. She brought her mouth up to his ear, breathing heavily Mark shivered at the feel of her breath on his skin. He had been waiting so long for this and he couldn't quite believe the time had finally come. She had yet to make contact with his skin, her mouth only hovered over his right ear as she whispered softly, "we, all of us, agree that you have been very brave with the whole sixty days thing, so we think you deserve a little present." Saying the last part, she started nibbling on his ear lob, letting go of his wrists and curling his fingers under his shirt. Mark's hands wandered down her back, to cup her ass and push her further into his body. She trailed kisses from his ear to his mouth and brushed her lips softly against his before pulling away. His hands on her ass kept her from going back to far. Mark wasn't ready to let go off her yet and certainly not soon.

That was when a familiar voice interrupted the moment Addison and Mark were having. From behind Christina snaked her arms around Mark's waist and breathed, very aroused, "I'm your present, unwrap me." Her arms soon found their way to the hem of his shirt and together with Addison, they lifted it up and over his head. Christina then traced the muscles on his back with her right index finger, leaving a trail of goose pimples behind.

Addison focused on his chest and abdomen, placing soft kisses from the top to the bottom, stopping when she reached the hem of his jeans and undid the belt painfully slow for Mark's taste. He wanted her hands everywhere, all at the same time and her lips on his. So he placed one hand under her chin, pushing it lightly upwards, making her understand what he wanted and where he wanted it or rather them. She just shook her head, though, keeping her attention on removing the belt, undoing to button and unzipping his jeans.

His lips were soon covered by Callie´s and his hands entangled in her hair. She had fabulous hair. He preferred Addison's red hair, but Callie´s was really pretty, too. Her tongue was tracing his lower lip and her hands were making circles on his abdomen.

Mark wasn't a religious person. He stopped going to church when he was five. That was when his Grandma had died. They had had that ritual to go over to Saint Joseph's Church every Sunday. Other than his Grannie, going to church was rather about spending time with his Grandma than God. His parents either fought or suffered in silence, sometimes with other people. They split up when he was seven. His father moved away, somewhere south. He used to get cards for Christmas and his birthday at first, but with time that stopped, too. His father had remarried and as far as he knew gotten two more children, a girl named Lauren and a boy called James. He had stayed with his mom who had married again 3 years after the divorce had been finalized.

No, Mark really wasn't a religious person. He thought of religion as legal drug for those who needed escape from reality, who needed to believe that what they were going through on earth did indeed have a greater reason than what Mark found for himself to be the reason for everything happening to him. Human stupidity. But if there was something similar like heaven, than Mark was sure, like he had never been in his life, it must be similar to what he was experiencing at the moment.

He closed his eyes, sighed contently and fell to the ground.

"Ow," Mark cursed, rubbing his right shoulder, he realized that everything he had just felt and seen had been nothing than a very intoxicating dream.

He heard someone laugh out loud and averted his eyes to the source of laughter. Jordan sat up in his bed, his eyes beaming and his cheeks hinting redness from the laughing. "Man, what were you dreaming about? You were lying there with a face as if you had just won a billion dollars," he choked out in between fits of laughter, "that was, of course, before you fell to the ground." He giggled some more before focusing his eyes back on the paper he had been drawing on for quite some time now.

"A billion dollars, huh? What I've been dreaming of is easily worth a billion dollars and more."

He stood up from the couch and walked up the little boy's bed to sit down on the edge. He took some of the papers Jordan had been drawing on from his hands and looked them over.

"Wow, you're a natural. These are really good."

Jordan looked up from the picture he was currently drawing, beaming with pride he answered shyly, "yeah, they are okay, but not what I want yet. You know, they have to be really pretty because Dr. Montgomery is really pretty and I guess she gets a lot of pictures because of it. They have to be special."

"Yeah, I guess she does. But she also knows that you're special. She'll be happy with either of these pictures. And you better go to sleep now, it's late," he said the last in a very unfamiliar fatherly tone that shocked him to know he could do.

Jordan nodded and put away the papers, pencils and crayons spread all over his bed. Mark helped him do so and tucked him in afterwards.

When he was about to leave, Jordan called him back and asked curiously, "What's worth a billion dollar and more?"

He smiled at the little boy and answered fastly, "_that_, buddy, I'll tell you in a couple of years."

He walked out of the room after switching off the light.

+8+8+8+8+

Mark went into Joes that night. After that day and especially after the very exciting and torturing dream, he was sure he needed some alcohol intake before he went to bed or otherwise he would not be able to sleep. He sat down in a bar stool next to a familiar frame, not sure if it was really the most intelligent move, but somewhat intrigued. Plus, she wasn't part of his dream...therefore safe territory.

"Hello, Miranda. What brings you to Joe's this late? I heard you have a kid." He didn't bother to shrug out of his coat and instead ordered his scotch right away with one swift hand motion.

"And a husband," she answered disinterestedly.

"Right. And husband. So that still leaves...," but he was interrupted by the attending.

"Exactly. And to answer your question, I'm here with a bunch of hormonal 13-year olds who've probably gone to the toilet to plot some new drama." She lifted her hand an pointed with her index finger at him, "how to torture you the best way possible and drive me nuts all at the same time. I'm here for some fun girl time with my girlfriends because my husband suggested I needed some time for myself and my friends once in a while. And as you can see, I am having a hell of a lot fun watching them grind and you are interrupting that time by asking silly questions." That said she glared at him and took a sip of her bitter lemon.

Mark laughed at that, but was soon interrupted by her hand making contact with the back of his head.

"Hey," he exclaimed slightly shocked.

"So what? You deserved it," Bailey stated flatly.

Mark turned in his stool and eyed her curiously, "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do," she said ignoring his glaring, "You mean other than your mere existence? For one, you're still sitting next to me, when I told you I didn't want to converse with you, on my evening off, nonetheless. Second..."

This time they were interrupted by another woman's voice. This particular other woman was now walking towards Mark, coming closer and closer, and finally leaning dangerously close to Mark against the counter top.

"Hey, Callie, Mark's here," she said that while twisting one of her red locks around her right index finger, "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming," While saying the last words she leaned in, so that he was now feeling her breath on his skin.

Mark tried his best to regulate his breathing and it was getting harder and harder with every inch she was coming closer and when her breath reached his skin and her perfume overtook every other scent in the bar, the only thing he could say was the obvious. Quietly he stated, his voice thick with lust, "you're drunk, Addison."

It took her a moment to adjust her blouse, giving him a better view of her cleavage. She took his drink from his hand and drank from his scotch, before speaking again, "you're not."

He didn't reply to this, mainly because he really didn't know what to say right now. She was all around and all over him and whenever she was that close and especially when he had had no sex in as long as he had not had and he had not had sex that long since high school, the earlier years. Everything inside of him, every fiber, ached for her touch and her lips all over his body, preferably on his own. He wanted dream Addison and he wanted her now. If it hadn't been for Miranda, the poor soul, and the no-sex deal, he'd probably take her right there and then.

Right in this moment, Addison placed one of her hands on his thighs, rubbing it up and down, and asked in a low voice, chewing on her bottom lip, "Wanna dance?"

Mark coughed and leaned back, even though it took all of his will and determination to reject her affections. He knew that she was testing the waters. She was trying to crack him, to see if he was really determined enough to go through the sixty days just for the prospect of being with her. Underneath this playful exterior and the teasing, was the other Addison, the one who was insecure and heartbroken. He had done part of the damage and not enough to keep her from all the other shit that had come around in spades. He swore to himself that this time would be different, that loving her would be enough.

He got up, thanking whatever made him not take off his coat, lay some money on the counter and said quietly, "eh, I better get going. Big day tomorrow."

He kissed Addison softly on her cheek and winked at the others.

"Wow, I've never seen him like that," Addison said somewhat more sober.

"He's suffering," Callie smirked as she took a sip of her ginger ale.

"He's taking the whole bet seriously. Isn't that what you wanted, Addison?" Miranda looked at her friend, feeling the urge to defend the male attending.

"Yeah," she said simply, already lost in thought.

+8+8+8+8+

Mark was walking down the street, along the Pudget Sound, considering going back to the hospital and staying there for the night. Being with Jordan was doing him good. He saw much of how he had been as kid, growing up with only one parent and being used to being alone. Furthermore being with Jordan made being around Addison a lot easier. For Jordan Addison was more Dr. Montgomery than Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd, still Shepherd and probably forever Shepherd because that girl that she used to be, the Addison Forbes Montgomery she had been before Derek, that's just simply someone she couldn't go back to. She wasn't really Addison Shepherd either, she was someone without a real name, so for him she was only Addison, not Addie, simply Addison.

For Jordan Addison was beautiful, smart and kind. He looked at her with that innocent naivity only children can look at the world. She was on a pedestal and that made it easier for Mark to not touch her and to not kiss her. She was that tiny bit closer to perfection and also he knew she wasn't anywhere near perfect or flawless, being at the hospital and being around Dr. Montgomery made him want Addison more, but made his control over himself also ten times stronger than normally.

He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He took the phone out of his back pocket and brought it up to his ear after pushing the answering button,

"Hey."

There was silence on the other end, before someone burst out laughing. Hysterical fits of laughter interrupted by the occasional need to breathe. He knew right away who was the person on the other end. Thirty years of knowing each other, of growing up with each other, he knew every detail about the person on the other end, like how her laughter sounded or that only she would be calling at 2.30am her time to laugh at whatever made her laugh about him.

"Nancy," he sighed in annoyance.

Nancy was again silent for a moment before she started laughing again, not as hysterically as before and more interrupted by a choked out _Oh boy, Mark, oh boy._ Mark got slightly frustrated with her behavior and considered hanging up on her, though he knew very well that she would be calling him again the instance she realized he'd hung up on her. There was no other chance for him than to find out what was the reason she was calling him that late.

"Hey, Nance, you actually got a point? Or did you decide to call your friend Mark at 2.30 just to have a good laugh? Not that I'd complain, I could use one, too, but I'd really like to know why you are laughing. Is about me? Congrats, go on, but do us both a favor and tell me soon, so we can end this very funny and exciting conversation and let me get back to my hotel room. "

"Oh, Mark," she breathed, still trying to hold back laughter, but getting that he was pretty pissed off at her at the moment, "you, know, a couple of minutes ago I got a phone call from my genius brother who had heard something that was heard by the slutty intern that was said by Addison and that ortho chic you apparently did, too."

"So?" Mark asked innocently, but knowing very well what she was referring to, "Seattle Grace is like a gossip hell and Bailey's interns are the worst gossiping staff of all."

"Yeah, but what Derek told me sounded so ridiculous and fictional that it sounded too much like gossip not to be true. Seriously, Mark? What the hell has gotten into you? You are never gonna last. Never. I'd even go so far as to say that should you make it, I'd fly to Seattle and personally apologize to the slutty intern for calling her slutty intern."

"Why?" Mark sighed. "Why does everyone think I have no chance to make it? Maybe, just maybe, you know, hypothetically, I do actually love her enough to be abstinent for sixty days."

"Because you're Mark," Nancy stated simply, as if that explained everything.

"And that's it. Because I'm Mark. Self-destructive manwhore as Addison put it so nicely a while ago. And that's why I'm destined to be unable to have genuine feelings for someone, or God help it, even love. The worst thing about that theory is, that it could be true," Mark said sadly, hurt evident in his voice.

"Mark..."

"I know that and that it's going to be hard and that there comes a lot of baggage with Addison and me, but I also know that she's the only I could change for, Nancy. So I have to make this work or I never will," he concluded, determined to make his words reality.

There was silence on the other end, before Nancy spoke again, softly and honestly she told him, "Good. That's good, Mark."

Mark smiled at her words and told her he would head home now and he'd call her soon.

"Mark?"

"Love you."

"Love you, too, Nance."

He hung up and walked home, making a mental note to call her more often and to ask Addison if she wanted to fly east sometime in the future. Mark missed home. They say home is were the heart is and even though he loved Addison, he couldn't feel home in Seattle.

**How much do you love us? Show us by reviewing. There´s one chapter left. I won´t give away any hints to what´s going to happen except for it´s definitely worth reading it. **


End file.
